Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ
Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ (魔法少女育成計画 episodesΦ) is the 9th volume in the Magical Girl Raising Project Light Novel series. Synopsis From the first Magical Girl Raising Project up to ACES. Here comes the second short stories collection featuring dozens of magical girls! Characters See the Summary below Chapters The Goggles and the Tortoise Fast Music To Surpass the Devil Rainbow Friendship Beyond the Triangle Primula Farinosa Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart (三姉妹育成計画restart) Featuring: Uluru, Sorami Nakano, Premium Sachiko, Puk Puck, Keek, Tot Pop Months before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, ''Puk Puck was contacted by Keek regarded her Virtual Reality game. Deem interested, Puk Puck would back up the project. She along with her 3 daughters would meet Keek to discuss the project during which they will run into Tot Pop who decided to interfere their meeting for fun. Have Our Real Lives Been Fulfilling? '''Have Our Real Lives Been Fulfilling?' (我らのリアルは充実しているか？) Featuring: Kafuria, Kokuri-chan, Negino, Auro Kufuria goes to a cosplay cafe with some friends, who, like herself, are free lancers with seemingly useless magic. Because of her magic "to see who dies first", Kufuria discovers that a large amount of people are set to die in an accident. However, she and her friends manage to prevent the it, causing them to realize that their magic isn't as useless as they all thought. Fairy of the Examination Division Fairy of the Examination Division (監査部門の妖精) Featuring: Filuru, Patricia, Tot Pop, Hana Gekokujou, Mana Before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited, Filuru goes to the Examination Division to get a promotion. There she meets Patricia, whom wants the same thing. To get the promotion they must pass a test where they have to quell a strike, supervised by Tot Pop. However, afterwards it is revealed that Tot Pop actually used them to quell an actual strike. Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage Shogun Pukin's Case File - The Murder of the Mage (プキン将軍の事件簿　魔法使いの殺人) Featuring: Pukin, Sonia Bean Over 130 years before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project, a detective investigates the murder of a mage's wife. Pukin and Sonia Bean arrive at the scene and easily deduce that the mage himself was responsible. However, afterwards the detective deduces that the evidence provided by Pukin was false and that she used her magic on the mage to make him admit to the false charges. The Blue Magical Girl is Busy! The Blue Magical Girl is Busy! (青い魔法少女は忙しい) Featuring: Lapis Lazuline,Twin Dragons Panasu Before the events of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart, Twin Dragons Panasu challenges Lapis Lazuline to a fight. The two had fought before during the 36th Hell Survival Games, where Lapis Lazuline won against Panasu. However, despite Panasu wanting a rematch, Lapis Lazuline, in her usual playful demeanor, ends up draging her along as she completes some tasks given to her by her master. Gallery Category:Novels Category:Side Novels